User blog:Firilikins/Ideas for RPs
My first idea will be something like a RPG with a leveling system.You can battle eneimes.Somewhat like DnD. Classes: Fighter Wizard Archer Thief Rouge Races: Human Elf Half-Elf Fairy Dwarf Wood-Elf Wood-Dwarf Half-Dwarf Gnome Leveling system works like this: In the first level,you have basic stats. When you level up,you can upgrade a certain stat or learn a new language. The stats are Strength,Intelligence,Charisma,Archery,Lockpicking,Trap Detecting,and Spellcaster. The different classes have advantages.Like a Thief has a 2 in Lockpicking and Intellegence. Abilities: Strength:helps give more damage when melee attacking Intelligence:if there is danger you will be more likely to know it Charisma:hellps you make alliances and distract Archery:helps if you will hit or miss it and how much damage you do Lockpicking:increases the chances to pick a lock Spellcasting:increases the spell choice and effect.can only use a level 3 in this skill Trap Detecting:gets you a higher chance to detect a trap.can only do a level 3 in this skill The Max is 5/6. Languages: Human,Elfen,Dwarfen,Fey You can choose 2. The maximum you can level up is 6. All classes have 100 health at beginning.. You get XP by doing tasks or what I decide. Max level is 20. There will be no map. I will make the adventure. Rules: 1.No looking at anyone elses thread. 2.No arguing about dice roles. 3.If you break one of the rules,you will get banned from this game. 4.Have fun! Reputation: Everybody starts at a 50 Reputation with everyone. You gain it by helping the person or being generally nice. If your reputation get to a 89-99 which is the max,the Faction will be peaceful to you. You can lose it be pick pocketing the person or being negative to the person. If the reputation with that person gets to 29-0 which is the lowest,you will be hated by that Faction. Faction: Every NPC that you will meet will be part of a Faction. If you are the race of a Faction,you have a high Rep with them. Abilities: At the beginning of the game I will give you a random 3 abilities.You will have to pick only 1 to have. Death: If you die,you will have to create another character from scratch that wasn't your previous character in the Thread. Monsters: Dwarfs-100 health and does 1+ damage to roll. Elfs-75 health and has 2+ to movement.Also attacks first. Fairies:50 health and can fly. Gnome-Same as Dwarf. Dragon:250 health and has the ability to fly. There will also be mixtures of Races like a Gnome/Elf mix at anytime. Prestige: A prestige is a better version than a Previous class. Here is the list and what is needed for them. Barbarian-100+ health and 3+ damage to roll. You can become one if you have a Level 5 in Strength,a Fighter or Thief. Sorcerer:50+ health and can fly. You can become one by being a Wizard and having a level 6 in spellcasting. Assasian:+25 health and has a 100% chance to pick a lock and detect a trap and a +1 to damage with a melee attack You can become one by having a 4 in both lock picking and trap detecting. Bowmaster:+50 health and has a +2 to damage with a bow You can become one by having a 5 in Archery and are a Archer or Rouge. Weapons: Nothing special. Level 1.+1 to damage Level 2.+2 to damage etc. The Rouge and Archer begin with bows. The Wizard begins with a staff. The Fighter and Thief begin with a melee weapon. Spells: Healing Damage= -25 HP Read Thoughts Detect Magic Poison Fly Paralyze Diarrhea Character Setup: Thread: Class: Language: Race: Character Name: Clothes:No armor. Category:Blog posts